


You want a...cat?!

by annie_cone



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Cats, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Just Chilling, Little bit of confusion, Mostly Fluff, Talking, acting like a married couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:08:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24229366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annie_cone/pseuds/annie_cone
Summary: Maybe he just should expected that.After all, his fiancée has always talking about cute and just completely adorable cats she found on the Internet.
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 14
Kudos: 41





	You want a...cat?!

“I want to have a cat. Like...now. Tomorrow.” she said (maybe even little pouted) out of nowhere in the one quiet evening where they were just chilling; eating pizza, drinking wine (and also lots of her favorite lemonade because they didn’t really want to get drunk) combined with talking and watching Netflix shows.

His eyes immediately widened with surprise (if we’re being honest also with little bit of _fear_ because he has been always afraid that this happen _eventually_ because his partner has been always babbling about cute and sweet and amazing cats she saw on the Internet and they always made her so happy) and also spilled the wine all over his trousers which probably costed more than her month salary. _Probably_.

So she wasn’t surprised when loud curse has slipped from his mouth, then he immediately went to bathroom and probably tried to clean almost completely destroyed pants because we all know what can do wine stains on clothes. _Expensive_ clothes in this case.

When her fiancé got into the bathroom, he just sighed and looked at himself in the mirror. _What should I do?_ he thought for himself and closed the eyes. _I probably shouldn’t do it._

But then other voice appeared in his head.

 _But she will be so happy. And her birthday is only few weeks from today. It’ll be nice present.  
No...it’ll be the _best _birthday present.  
Dammit, adopt for her one fluffy kitten!_

 _Well, I can think of this after, now I have work to do so shut up, thanks_ he said to the second voice which was annoyingly similar to his father’s voice and started to take off his wine pants.

  
-x-x-x-

When he came back, she couldn’t help but giggle at the sight of him because he was wearing only his - slightly wet because after all, he was a human washing machine a moment ago- shirt and black underwear.  
That giggle earned a death stare but then he smiled at her nervously and sat on the couch again.

He took a deep breath and finally said...something.

“So...and what are we going to do with that? Are we going to adopt some cute kitten?” was his first reaction apart from that...accident.

Saying that she was _surprised_ was an understatement. She squealed, then smiled like child in front of Christmas tree and hugged him tightly.

“Ah, all right, all right. Easy.” he chuckled little out of breath but hugged her back and patted his partner awkwardly on her head.  
When the hugging stopped, her face was full of grateful expression and excitement that he immediately knew he made a good decision.

 _What did I tell you_ , said his farther in his head again.

Then - after first wave of the biggest excitement and shock was gone - she grabbed her phone from the coffee table and said with voice full of excitement while recording a video of her fiancé, of course carefully trying not to show her almost 200 thousand followers that he didn’t wear the pants.  
That would be a _terrible_ mistake.

“Please, tell people what you just told me! What are we going to do tomorrow? Where are we going tomorrow?”

He sighed dramatically, looked into the camera and in serious tone answered:”Me and this pretty woman are going to adopt a cat tomorrow. She finally won. So baby will be finally true and _crazy_ cat lady.”

The _pretty woman_ gasped but it was mostly for the effect because she was grinning like... _crazy_.

After his statement was complete, she ended the video, added a caption:”I WON!” and clicked on the word _share_.

Then she snuggled back with his partner and sighed happily while he was stroking her hair. _They will really have a cat!_

“What do you think, will I be a good cat parent?” he said half in a joke but there was little of the concern too.  
He was also little bit tense.

_Okay, stop being weird._

She got up from his chest and stared at him with serious expression.

“Listen to me, you’ll be the best cat parent ever. You have the kindest heart I have ever seen. It’ll be amazing, don’t worry.”

He smiled, clearly embarrassed with himself that he was _that_ obvious.

Then he cleared the throat and hugged her again around shoulders.  
  
“Okay,” he said softly after a moment of quiet “let’s wait till tomorrow and then we will see. Little kitten, if you can hear us, we already promise you now that we will try our best and give you the best home and life full of love that is possible.”

“Aren’t you a little cheesy man?” she chuckled and then kissed him on the cheek because he surely deserved some love after all this.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading.  
> If you liked it, please leave kudos or maybe even comment if you want!
> 
> P.S. This story was strongly inspired by one amazing cat mommy! :-)


End file.
